A Really Messed Up Date
by Lady Bluesummers
Summary: Yes in fact, this is the conclusion. The ending...really really bites, please forgive meh. xx PG-13
1. The Stalking Kuraneko

I love doing this...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun except for maybe some merchandise but that's it. *Scoots away*  
  
Aaand...I don't own Spongebob Squarepants. o_o; I'M READY!!  
  
By the way...this will only last like..uhh...three or four chapters. Ok so that's long for a date but anywho...lets go see--  
  
*some random guy walks up and knocks her out to the relief of all the readers*  
  
Dude: There we go. Now let's get on with the reading!! XD *runs*  
  
Millie and Wolfwood's Date  
  
Chapter One: Stalker Kuraneko-sama & a Boxfull of Donuty Creamy Goodness  
  
*Nine o'clock at night, in a park, somehow there is a park on Gunsmoke...just forget about it, ok? Anyway...*  
  
*We see Wolfwood and Millie sitting next to eachother on a bench, taking in the nice view of stars and moons in the clear sky above getting all romantic-like.*  
  
Millie: Those stars sure are cute!!  
  
Wolfwood: Yeah...  
  
Millie: Why don't we go out for some pudding, or donuts?  
  
Wolfwood: Well, I could go for a cig...ok. Why not. There's nothing better to do.  
  
*Suddenly Vash comes in*  
  
Mille&Wolfwood: TonMrgarVashi?!  
  
Vash: Oh hi! I was wondering who said "donuts". Where'ya goin, the local Krispy Creame?  
  
Wolfwood: What the hell are you doing here Tongari?  
  
Vash: Just a little sight-seeing is all.  
  
Millie: How nice! Care to join us?  
  
Wolfwood:*sweatdrops*  
  
Millie: Bokushi-san, what's wrong?  
  
Vash: Are we going, or what? I'm starving!!  
  
Kuraneko-sama: Nyao!!  
  
Everyone: o_o;  
  
Wolfwood: Its that cat again!! All this time I've been thinking I'm just hilucinating that cat because no one says anything!! And here it is again! I swear Tongari, its following   
  
you.   
  
Vash: ...........  
  
Millie: Its settled!! Off to the Krispy Creame!!  
  
Vash: ALRIGHT!!  
  
Wolfwood: Lord, take me now.  
  
*Everyone runs off the donut shop, closely followed by Kuraneko-sama.*  
  
--Ten minutes later on the street, almost to the donut shop.--  
  
Wolfwood: *thinks: stupid cat.*  
  
Millie: Bokushi-san?  
  
Vash: Aw, don't worry about him. He's just not as secure without his stupid broken down bike.  
  
Wolfwood: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISS MY BEAUTIFUL ANGELINA II!!  
  
*Wolfwood tackles Vash and they start punching each other.*  
  
Millie: Aww, how cute!!  
  
*After about fifteen minutes of ripping hair out and the clatter of fallen teeth, Vash and Wolfwood stand up rubbing their heads.*  
  
Kuraneko: Nyao nyao!!  
  
Wolfwood: I've had enough! That cat's going DOWN.  
  
Vash: What cat? OH! Its just a harmless little stray, don't kill it!!  
  
Millie: But I've never seen it. It is very cute though!!  
  
Wolfwood: This cat dies NOW!!  
  
*Wolfwood's Cross Punisher suddely crashes down from nowhere.*  
  
Millie&Vash: AH!!  
  
Wolfwood:*while ripping off the belts and cloth and getting ready to fire the machine gun.* First Tongari, now this!! *starts firing it all around and people start screaming.*  
  
Can't I go on one damn quiet date?  
  
Vash: No, Nick, nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! *ducks for cover as a large piece of plaster comes down from some building*  
  
Random Dude With A Megaphone: ATTENTION ALL PEDESTRIANS!! THE NEIGHBORHOOD PRIEST IS ON A KILLING RAMPAGE!! PLEASE SCREAM AND RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES!!..*pauses*...THANKS AND HAVE A NICE NIGHT!!  
  
Author Dude Girl Person: Umm...the above, "Please scream and run around in circles." line was a spin-off of some line from an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. o.o;  
  
*Meryl runs into Millie*  
  
Millie:*while ducking for cover* Hello Sempai!  
  
Meryl: Hello. What is that idiot doing?  
  
Vash: AH!! NOT THE B***HY WOMAN AGAIN!!*runs away screaming*  
  
Meryl: Oh for heaven's sake.  
  
Wolfwood:*breathing hard, finally stops*Can we continue this date or what?  
  
Millie: Ok!!  
  
Meryl: Millie, you never told me you and him were going out!!  
  
Wolfwood:*attempts(and failss)to pull his hair out* ACK!!  
  
Millie: Tee-hee!! ^^;  
  
Author Chick: Yes, it might suck but I tried my best. *Gets her large fire-proof suit on.* Flame-throwers, bring it on!! 8D  
  
And by the way, I accept the regular messages that normal people send. Thanks for reading!! ^^; 


	2. War and Hate

Oooooh another chapter people won't read!   
  
Hehehehe just kidding. ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: Me=owner of many weird and uncanny characters from her own personal short/long stories, but NOT owner of Trigun or any characters that are..uh...in the Trigun series and/or manga. Plus not owner of the show/comic itself. (DUH!!)  
  
Chapter Two: Hate and War  
  
*We find Wolfwood, Millie, and Meryl walking down the street back to the park, after they had gotten donuts from the donut shop for free.(The owner was too nervous around Nick to make him or anyone in his company pay.) Vash is still far away from Meryl as possible.*  
  
Vash: Awww...but but but....*gets all teary-eyed* I wanna be wif you guys!! WHYYYY?!  
  
Author Chick: Don't worry Mr. The Stampede, you'll be in one of my other fan-fics. This one's for Millie and Wolfwood!! You'll get your chance.  
  
*Author Chick drags Vash out off the page, Vash's nails making marks in the ground as he claws it.*  
  
Vash: DONUUUUTS!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
BOOM.  
  
Author: Ok! ^^ *comes back all cheeful from the general direction of the boom and the large toxic-looking mushroom cloud in the distance. Her hair is all stuck out and full of ash and her face and clothes and skin are covered in soot and dust* Sorry about that. Now, onto Millie and Wolfie's date! BONZAI!! *runs off*  
  
Everyone: M-mushroom cloud?  
  
Wolfwood: Forget about it. If Sempai wasn't here, I'd say she caused it but--AHH!! NOO!!   
  
Meryl: WHAT?! *starts choking Wolfwood*  
  
Millie: Oh that's a cute pose Sempai! I'll go get my camera, you stay there! *Runs off towards...some direction. o.o*  
  
Wolfwood: NOOOO!! MILLIE DON'T--ACK!! *coughs* I...didn't....mean....stop...can't...breathe....x_x;  
  
Meryl: Apoligize!!  
  
Millie: Wow Sempai, you remind me alot of Legato when you do that...except he makes people choke themselves!!  
  
Meryl: -_-;  
  
Wolfwood: Miss....Meryl...Majesty.....Queenie....please.....beg...you......let....go....Ahh...  
  
Meryl: Fine, but only because I don't want to kill you and you did address me so politely even when you couldn't breathe.  
  
Vash: Man that's so cooold.  
  
Author: VASH!! WHAT are you doing?!  
  
Vash: ...........................NOTHING ILLEGAL!!*runs*  
  
Author: Heheheh...nothing illegal...Inside joke with me and a friend. ^_^; Anywho'z...  
  
Millie: Oh that's so nice! And I got the picture!! *Shows a picture of Meryl with a look that could kill on her face strangling a purple Wolfwood*  
  
Meryl:Hehehe.*Looking pleased*  
  
Wolfwood: *rubbing throat* Can we please get on with this? And Millie dear, would you hand me that picture so I can see?  
  
Meryl: Huh?  
  
Millie: Sure!! *hands it over*  
  
*Wolfwood throws it up into the air, pulls out another gun and shoots several holes through it as it falls back to the ground*  
  
Meryl&Millie: OO;  
  
Wolfwood: *puts his gun away and turns to Millie and Meryl* Vash was right!! Uh he said that uh...*stops at Meryl's face* you're very nice and uh...responsible and umm....not b*t*hy!! *Grins and runs behind Millie*  
  
Meryl: Well...ok....I haven't had flattery under threat of death in a while...I like it!! I'll try it on that idiot Vash!! *runs off to where Vash is*  
  
Vash: NOOOO!! AUTHOR CHICK LADY!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!! ALOOOOOOOOONE. T_T  
  
*Author Chick Lady pushes Vash down and continues the story*  
  
Millie: Well, shall we go? How about...to that Newsboys concert?  
  
Wolfwood: Works for me.  
  
*W.W. & Millie walk off towards the Newsboys concert.*  
  
--An hour later--  
  
Millie: This is so cute!! ^^  
  
Wolfwood: ......  
  
*Both are standing in a mile-long line for tickets.*  
  
Millie: Let's talk while we're standing here, Bokushi-san!!  
  
Wolfwood:*about to shoot himself*  
  
Millie: LOOK!! Free pudding samples!! *drags Wolfwood out of line just as it starts to move extremely fast. Wolfwood is to the point of tears.*  
  
Kuraneko-sama: Nyao nyao nyao!! *Jumps on Wolfwood's head*  
  
Wolfwood: Oh Lord pleeease take me now...pleeease....  
  
Sloooow chapter...VERY slow. Anyz, please tell me what ya think so far. I'm sorry if its boring now. It gets better in the next chapter. 8D   
  
MWAHAHHAHAHA!! *coughs*  
  
Got milk? ^^; 


	3. Tainted Hotdogs

Disclaimer: Still dun own Trigun! Or the awsome band called Newsboys, or any other media possibly mentioned here.  
  
PS: The chapter is named after the Trigun music video, "Tainted Donuts." If you have some downloading program or something, or internet (DUH XD~) type in Tainted Donuts in the search thing. It should come up. Its the Bebop going after Vash. The end is hilarious.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I always accept corrections on stuff. It really helps out when you review because I know I'm doing my job and that's making you laugh. Now before it gets any more like a greeting card, let's go forth into the story!! 8D  
  
~*We last see Wolfwood and Millie in a gigantic line to get tickets to see a Newsboys concert. However, just before the line starts moving extremely fast, Millie spots free pudding samples and drags Wolfwood away. What will happen next?!*~  
  
(Dun dun duuuun.....)  
  
Chapter Three: Tainted Hotdogs  
  
*Wolfwood and Millie are at the food court outdoor place next to the ampetheater which is featuring the Newsboys concert.   
  
In the distance can be plainly heard the lyrics to one of their hits, "Breakfast."  
  
Wolfwood wants to shoot himself. Millie...is uh...o.o;....Millie.{coughs}*  
  
Millie: *stuffing her face* Gee Bokushi-san, isn't this cute?  
  
Wolfwood: *holding his head and cringing slightly* Look I've got a headache. I'm gonna go pick up a drink in that...drink place thing next to the hotdog stand, ok?  
  
Millie: *munch munch* Ok Bokushi-san! ^_^  
  
Wolfwood: *walks behind a building, looks around quickly, and starts jumping up and down with happiness*  
  
Some guy: O_o; *edges away slowly at first, then very, very fast*  
  
---Five minutes later at the drink stand thing next to the hotdog stand.---  
  
Wolfwood: Give me your biggest....strongest...cheapest drink.  
  
Author Chick Lady: Line above, taken from that episode of Futurama when Bender and the rest of the crew take a trip on the new Titanic.  
  
Wolfwood: NEW Titanic? Humans really ARE stupid.  
  
Author Chick Lady: OO; Wolfie...I'm warning you..your not supposed to be out of character!  
  
Wolfwood: Who says?  
  
A.C.L: I says!! Now do it or I'll give you some clearly doctored photos of Millie getting married to Vash! AND their kids!!  
  
Wolfwood: ...*twitches*  
  
A.C.L.: *steeples her fingers* Eeexellent.  
  
*Creepy Author Chick Lady moves back into the shadows*  
  
Consession Stand Dude: Alrighty!  
  
Wolfwood: *waits for his drink and looks over to the hotdog stand out of boredom*  
  
Wolfwood: O_O; No...way...  
  
*Sure enough, Wolfwood sees Legato Bluesummers sitting at a bench a few feet away from the hotdog stand, eating a hotdog with no hands.*  
  
Wolfwood: Oh Lord...I think...I'm gonna be sick...*ducks under the bar and looses the donuts he had earlier*  
  
C.S.D.: Hey, you haven't even had your drink yet!  
  
Wolfwood: *holding his mouth* That's just disgusting....*turns green and runs off the Port-O-Jons.*  
  
--Hour later--  
  
*Wolfwood finally comes back and takes a swig of his drink. Legato has finished off the hotdogs and appears to be asleep on the bench...buuut....*  
  
Legato: ~Chaaaapelllll~  
  
Wolfwood: ~Get out of my head!!~  
  
Legato: ~*sniff* You're so...pushy. Master always questioned me and my intellegence aloud before ordering me around...don't have to say it like that...~  
  
Wolfwood: *looks at Legato who still appears to be asleep* o_O;  
  
Legato: ~Meow~  
  
Wolfwood: ...  
  
Legato: ~See the kitty!~  
  
Wolfwood: *walks to the hotdogs and sniffs them.* o_ that explains alot.  
  
Legato: *pets the Kuraneko-sama that just jumped onto his lap.*  
  
Wolfwood: *grabs his Cross Punisher and sneaks behind Legato*  
  
Wolfwood: This is for all that Chapel crap and making me follow that blonde nightmare Tongari around!!  
  
*Wolfwood takes a good swing at Legato's head and knocks him out.*  
  
THUD.  
  
*Author Chick Lady runs in crying* Nuuuuuu!! You hurt meh poor Legato!! *cries with her head in her hands*  
  
Wolfwood: I-...I had to!!  
  
*Author Chick Lady hears Wolfwood and gives him a death glare.*  
  
A.C.L.: I'm gonna do it.  
  
Wolfwood: AH!! NOOOO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!  
  
A.C.L.: Yup.  
  
Wolfwood: Nooo I'm begging you! Pleaaaase! I'll follow the story no matter what!! I SWEAR.  
  
Some Guy: Hey man, just make sure you don't get cancelled for it.  
  
A.C.L./Wolfie: O_o;;  
  
Wolfwood: Well...at least he's not dead. What the hell did they put in these anyway? *Hands A.C.L. a hotdog*  
  
A.C.L.:*sniffs it* DEAR GOD. *keels over KO'ed*  
  
Wolfwood: Hmm...*looks around and tries to revive The creepy Author Chick Lady.*  
  
Wolfwood: Shoo. *pushes the readers away* I seriously don't get paid enough for this...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Substitute Nice Author Kid Girl: YAY!! I'm the cute little twin of the Original Creepy Author Chick Lady! Since she's out like a wittle log with a pink bow, I shall say bye-bye.*is a little girl in a pink frilly dress with long blonde hair in ringlets and big blue eyes that makes you think twice about not having enough courage to shoot yourself.*  
  
Crimson: HEY you are NOT supposed to be here! And you're not cute, you're scary!!  
  
SNAKG: AH! *looks around quickly* Blasted cousin of hers is on to us. GET HIM!!  
  
*Scary little blonde perfect girl suddenly has red eyes and horns, sends her armies of little pink fluffy things that look and act almost exaclty like Furbies after Crimson.*  
  
Crimson: Hehehehe.....*Pulls out his huge laser gun that's twenty times as big as he is.* EAT LASER, YOU FREAKY LITTLE...uhhh...PINK FURRY FREAKY THINGS!!*fires it*  
  
Little Furby Things: AAHHHHHHHH ALL IS LOST! ALL IS LOST! *evaporate*  
  
Crimson: *blows the smoke off the barrel* And now its YOUR turn! 8) BWAHAHA!  
  
SNAKG: OO' *runs like a bat out of hell*  
  
Crimson: I'm dear Author Chick Lady's cousin. I'll take it from here. See ya'll. We'll try to revive her before the next chapter so she can do overtime in writing both her stories. School's starting for her, so wish her luck!!  
  
***Any suggestions in what to put in this little scenario are always welcome in reviews. ^_^--Crimson*** 


	4. Freaky Random Penguin Stuff

Disclaimer: Must you ask so many times? ACK! I order you to follow this new policy!!  
  
Learn this little acronym I made myself:  
  
IDOT:   
  
I  
  
Don't  
  
Own  
  
Trigun  
  
~~~~~  
  
YAY! I think that's clear. ^^  
  
********  
  
A/N: Good ol' non-blood-related not-in-family-just-a-really-really-good-friend-of-mine-so-I-call-him-Cousin Crimson revived me. Wolfwood ran off to find Millie and Legato's in an insane asylm (cries) and the hotdog stand got closed for unhealthy hotdogs. Vash got almost massacred by Meryl and I have to nurse him back to health. I am such a good person. By the way, I'm in a funny slump so this chapter might not be as...funny.  
  
Chapter Four: Freaky Random Penguin Stuff  
  
PS: This story takes a freakishly weird turn and has almost nothing to do with Millie and Wolfwood's date...almost nothing. It also has nothing to do with penguins. I just like putting that in the title. Hehehe...  
  
*We find Vash and Creepy Author Chick Lady in hospital room. Vash's body is completely covered in bandages except for his head, which seems to remain untouched. C.A.C.L. is in a chair next to his bed, slowly nodding off.*  
  
C.A.C.L.: HEY! I just realized the creepy thing in my name!! You all are SO mean. *sniffles*  
  
Vash: Aren't you supposed to be asleep?  
  
A.C.L.: Umm....WHOOO!! Its gone!! Yeah ok. On with mah storeh!! MAH CHEEESE FUELLED STOREH!! *laughs hystericly*  
  
Vash: O.O; *tries to scoot his bed away from A.C.L. and can't and starts crying*  
  
Nurse:*walks in* o_o; *walks out*  
  
Crimson: *bursts through the door and grabs A.C.L. by the shoulders* GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!*runs*  
  
A.C.L.: *snaps out of her laughing fit* Ummm*looks around and clears her throat and stares hard at Vash*  
  
A.C.L.: ANY word of this and...and I'll...lock you in a room with Meryl with nothing but HOTDOGS!! And I might let Legato in....  
  
Vash: NOOO!! You're so cruel!! I mean...ummm...yes ma'am! All praise you! I swear I won't say a word!  
  
A.C.L.: ^^; Thankies! Now, upward and inward! SQUIDWARD! YEE!! *runs off to her Author Chick's throne thing that overlooks the story.* Anywhoooo....  
  
Vash: Huh? What? Oh oh yeah sorry...*groans with pain.*  
  
A.C.L.: coughcoughFAKEcoughcough  
  
Wolfwood: Tongari's not bad at that.  
  
Some Random Dude: SSSHHHHHH SHE MIGHT ATTACK! THAT HAPPENED ONCE TO ME AND I--AAHHHHH IT BUUURNNNSSSSS!! *evaporates*  
  
A.C.L.: *blows the smoke off her LTEP (Laser That Evaporates People) HOW am I supposed to get halfway through a chapter like this? You people don't appriciate me..*sniffles and clings to her Trigun plushies* YOU...YOU HATE ME!! *cries and runs out, and comes back* All right, anyone who interrupts again I'm going to really make Legato go insane for real *whole body twitches* and lock you in a room with him and you'll be dressed as a hotdog!! MWAHAHAHA!! Now onward, my wonderful favorite characters who I love so much and would never think to even scar you for life emotionally if I even had the chance!!  
  
Everyone: ...Ma'am yes Ma'am!  
  
A.C.L.: ^^  
  
Vash: *groaning*   
  
Wolfwood:*comes in* Tongari what the hell happened?  
  
Vash: M-Meryl  
  
Wolfwood: *cringes slightly* Poor man. Poor, poor man.  
  
Meryl: What do you mean, "poor man"?! *death glares*  
  
Wolfwood: NOTHING O wonderful Meryl!! I meant..his injuries...he'll be in the hospital for a while.  
  
Meryl: Well...ok.  
  
Millie:*walks in almost falling asleep* S-Sempai...Bokushi-san...*yawns and slightly melts onto Wolfwood's shoulder*  
  
Meryl: Millie! What happened?!  
  
Wolfwood: She had...a little to much pudding.   
  
Vash: Looks like...hangover?! How can you get a pudding-hangover??  
  
Meryl: I didn't know you could get hangover from pudding letalone get drunk!!  
  
Wolfwood: Neither did I. But apparently, she did get a hangover and so our date's been totally postponed.  
  
Vash&Meryl: Ouch.  
  
Wolfwood: First those hotdogs...now the pudding...I'm sueing that restraunt chain!! To the court house!!*grabs Millie and carries her out*  
  
Vash: Gunsmoke has a justice system?  
  
A.C.L.: *bursts out laughing so suddenly she spits her coffee all over the floor*  
  
Meryl: I didn't even know it had electricity, or the Newsboys, or how it got chocolate pudding due to the lack of choco trees.  
  
Vash: Or how apples are. And how did tabacco get on the planet? I remember landing there but did the humans just randomly have seeds in their pockets or what?  
  
Meryl: You ask to much.  
  
Vash: No I don't! And why do you always nag me like this? I think you like me!  
  
Meryl: NO....no I don't.  
  
Vash: Ooooo Meryl has a cru-ush Meryl has a cru--wait...that's...ME!! AHHHHHHHH LET THE WANTED OUTLAWS AND DONUTS GO FIRST!! *hops with his bed out the window* BONZAI!!   
  
Meryl: VASH NOOOO!! *runs to the window and looks out* Wha-?  
  
Vash: Wow. I thought this room was more than one story high. But, I guess I should've realized that this room is on the first floor due to the cars going by and the plants outside.  
  
Meryl: Vash you stupid...you stupid...PERSON!! *runs off*  
  
~*Meanwhile, we're back with Wolfwood and Millie.*~  
  
Wolfwood: *runs out of Vash's room carrying Millie*  
  
Millie: The s-square root of...of oooone hundtred aaand fffouuuurty foouur isssss twwweeeelllllveeee. The tesseract issss sssimplly the first demention squared, then we haave the second demension...which iiisss a flattt square.. Square thhhaat..and you haveee the third demension....a cuuube....then squaaare that....and you have the fourth demension!! Tiiiiime...*snores*  
  
Wolfwood: ....apparently, being drunk for Millie means instead of being incredibly cut off from reality, her brain is actually doing something for once.*pats Millie on the head and proceeds the the Gunsmoke Court House...if there was one*  
  
Wolfwood: *walking up to a random person* Excuse me, would you happen to know where the Gunsmoke Justice Department is?  
  
A Random Person: *laughs hystericly and loudly and walks away, telling his buddies loudly what Wolfwood asked and their hysteric laughter is heard all over the street*  
  
Millie: Laaauuughter...iss soooooo heaalllinggg, iissn't it daarrling?  
  
Wolfwood: *sighs* Yes dear.  
  
Told you I was in a slump.  
  
BUT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA...HA!!  
  
*runs off humming the Tetris theme* 


	5. Conclusion!

Disclaimer: ...  
  
A/N: *wonders if you can tell I want to get through this story as fast as possible* I just wanna conclude it is all. And I'm kind of sick with a bit of a fever, so if its just plain stupid and not funny I'm REALLEH sorreh. u_u  
  
By the way, the story ends not on a funny note really, but a romantic one. Wolfwood finally gets his wish and has a quiet evening with Millie. Of course I won't be writing that, just the very end of it. I'm THAT nice. *coughs*  
  
Chapter Five: Conclusion?!...  
  
Author Chick Lady: Millie finally gets over her pudding hangover. Wolfwood is the laughingstock of Gunsmoke for thinking and actually believing that there really was a Gunsmoke justice system. Vash is completely recovered, Meryl got hit in the head and isn't a bossy bitch anymore, rather, she exercises her true feelings to Vash and constantly clings to his arm. Legato is still in the insane ward. *twitches*  
  
*****  
  
--Everyone's sitting at a coffee and doughnut shop. Vash sits by a window, with Meryl latched onto his right arm. Across from them is Wolfwood with Millie leaning on his shoulder. The Author Chick Lady sits on Millie's other side.--  
  
WaiterPerson: *walks up to the table* What would you like?  
  
Vash: The All-You-Can-Eat Doughnut Special please!!  
  
Meryl: Aww, what a wonderful choice, Vashie dear!!  
  
Vash: o_O;  
  
WaiterPerson: What about you, miss?  
  
Meryl: Nothing, thanks. Just sitting here with my true love satisfies any worldly need of mine.  
  
Vash: x_x *crying quietly*  
  
WaiterPerson: And for you?  
  
Wolfwood: Black coffee.  
  
Millie: Don't forget to say "please", Bokushi-san. ^-^  
  
Wolfwood: Er...black coffee PLEASE.  
  
WaiterPerson: So what'll it be?  
  
Millie: I'll have the All-You-Can-Eat Cheesecake Special please and thankyou Mr. WaiterPerson.  
  
Vash: What happened to pudding?  
  
Millie: The hangover last month kind of made me loose interest in pudding, Mr. Vash.  
  
Wolfwood: Please don't make me remember that.  
  
Millie: Sorry Bokushi-san!  
  
Vash: Er...  
  
WaiterPerson: *turns to the Author Chick Lady* And you Master?  
  
A.C.L.: *slightly jumpy* Shhh!! Not here, ok?  
  
Everyone Except the WaiterPerson: O_O  
  
WaiterPerson: *coughs*yourhighness*coughs again*  
  
A.C.L.: STOP IT. I don't want to get the slidshow and glue you to the chair again, do I?  
  
WaiterPerson: *snaps into attention* No ma'am! I mean...what would you like?  
  
A.C.L.: BETTER. I'll have the same as Millie and an ice cold Barque's rootbeer with one of those swirly straws that curves around and around and stuff.  
  
WaiterPerson: I'll be back in a minute.*walks off after what looks like a bow to the Author Chick Lady*  
  
Everyone Except A.C.L.: 0_o  
  
A.C.L.: Um....*looks around quickly* LOOK! A monkey!! *points*  
  
*Everyone looks*  
  
A.C.L.: "runs"  
  
Wolfwood: GREAT we don't have an author anymore!!  
  
Meryl: I guess this will be impromptu then.*gets a mischievious grin*  
  
Millie: Wow. That sounds cute!  
  
Vash: Sounds good to me.  
  
Meryl: *pounces Vash and they start making out*  
  
Wolfwood&Millie: OO;  
  
Wolfwood: TONGARI! Stop it!! There are childeren watching!!  
  
Millie: YEAH!  
  
Childeren: Hehehe! Mommy, look at that weird blonde guy making out with that grumpy-looking black-haired woman!! Tee-hee.  
  
"Mommy": That's nice dea--GASP. Isn't that Vash the Stampede?! OO;*covers her childeren's eyes and shoo's them out of the Doughnut and Coffee shop.*  
  
Millie: @_@ IT BURNS!! MAKE IT STOP!!*covers her eyes*  
  
Wolfwood: *pushes Millie protectively out of the booth and steers her towards the door.* I think I just lost my appetite...*turning green*  
  
*******  
  
You think they've stopped?  
  
I sure hope so.  
  
Damn, I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life.  
  
Its nothing years of extensive therapy won't fix, Bokushi-san!  
  
Nah, I've got too much of a future.  
  
--Wolfwood and Millie are on a parkbench once again. Its the same day as the "makeout" incident, only six hours later. Author Chick Lady is paying a visit to the insane ward.--*twitches again*  
  
Crimson: Stop with the twitching, it looks like you've got a tick.  
  
A.C.L.: Shhhh...they don't know yet...O_O MONKEY! *runs again*  
  
Crimson: -_-;  
  
Anycheese...  
  
Millie: *yawning* I'm so sleepy, aren't you? That dinner was the cutest I've ever had.  
  
Wolfwood: ...*enjoying the SILENCE.*  
  
Millie: What a great first date! Let's do it again sometime, ok?  
  
Wolfwood: Millie? *pokes Millie*  
  
Millie: ...zzzzz........*sleeping with her head on Wolfwood's shoulder.*  
  
Wolfwood: *sighs*  
  
A.C.L.,Crimson,A.C.L.'s annoying brother,Vash,&Meryl: Awwwwwwwwww.  
  
~FIN~  
  
*********  
  
Just about the crappiest ending I could come up with. But...I felt like mushy gooeyness. I know the ending sucks, but let me warn you if I find any flames I'll...o_o CRY.  
  
*sniffles and blows her nose*  
  
Just to let you know, "Crimson" really is a real person. That's part of his e-mail, which he doesn't want me to mention here. But he's my cousin and whenever I decide to enter him into a story or chapter, its when he comes into the room while I'm writting. Good ol' cousin Johnneh. :D~  
  
THE END to this story. I've got a much longer one called I Have A Wanted Poster In My Pocket just to let you know if you don't already. Its been fun writting this!!  
  
--Ladeh Bluesummahz 


End file.
